1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field associated with the internal combustion engine for the automotive vehicles or other fuel combustion organs. More particularly, the present invention provides means of improving the fuel economy as well as reducing the quantities of the harmful gases from the engine or organ, by producing a water vapor by means of the vaporization process, mixing it with an appropriate amount of air to form a highly humid air, and adding it to the usual air-and-fuel mixture, thereby increasing the air-and-fuel mixture to a higher ratio such as 1:19.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method that produces a highly humid air usually consists of causing a jet of water to be produced through a water jet nozzle and mixing it with air to form a vapor-and-air mixture. By using this method, the jet of water contains gross particles of water, which causes the vapor-and-air mixture distribution to be non-uniform. In addition, the mixture containing the particles of water that are relatively large prevents those water particles from decomposing into oxygen and hydrogen satisfactorily, when it is burned at high temperatures in the engine. This problem has the accompanying disadvantage in that it makes it impossible to improve the proportion of the fuel in the air-and-fuel mixture. Furthermore, the above method provides no satisfactory means of reducing the amount of harmful substances contained in the exhaust gases from the engine.